Tyranny Of The Black Knight (Hero Stories)/Part 3
As they were heading on their way to visit the Lady of the Lake. Snappy asked Merlina to use her magic to conjure up targets for him to practice with. "Time for some sword practice!" Snappy said to no one in particular. "It's fit for a knave like you!" Caliburn added. "Enough of calling me 'knave'!" Snappy shouted. "Not until you prove yourself as a knight to me!" Caliburn said. Snappy groaned in anger, and proceeded to strike the targets that Merlina had conjured. "Keep swinging!" Merlina said, as she watched. Merlina then decided to conjure up a large groups of targets close together. "Try hitting them, Snappy!" Merlina said. "I'll smurf all I can," Snappy told her, as he tried to hit the targets; but he missed quite a few targets. "You have some more work to do." Merlina said, sounding disappointed. "Hey! I'm smurfing all I can," Snappy said, defensively. "Knave! A knight always hits his targets," Caliburn said. "Hey! Is this 'Make Snappy Feel Worthless Day' I'm smurfing all I can," Snappy said, angrily, as they continued on their way towards the residence of the Lady of the Lake. On their travels, Caliburn noticed something. "Hm... I suppose something must be done about this." Caliburn said. "What are smurfing about?" Snappy asked, still fuming from before. "My edge has grown blunt," Caliburn said. "Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll." Snappy sniggered, "Heh! Not the sharpest tool in Handy's workshop, huh?" "That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge." Caliburn said, sternly. "Gentleman? Who are you calling 'Gentleman'?" Snappy said, sarcastically, before taking hold of Caliburn's hilt. "Seek out the blacksmith in the castle town not far from here. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the Lake." Caliburn said to Snappy. "What're you gonna smurf, Merlina?" Snappy asked, there was so response. "Merlina? Hello...?" He turned round and seen Merlina pick up a lonely flower. "Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?" Merlina asked no one in particular. "Huh?" Snappy asked, unsure as to what she meant. "Their time of beauty is so short-lived..." Merlina said, before the flower she had in her hand withered away. "Forgive me, Snappy, but I would be recognized in town. I shall remain behind in hiding." "All right. Then I guess it's so long for now." Snappy said, sounding a bit more cheery. "Yes. May your journey be safe." Merlina said, before Snappy took off towards the castle town; Caliburn in hand. ... Snappy eventually came out of the forest and could see the castle close by. "All right, time to find a blacksmith." Snappy said, as he followed the path that was heading towards the castle. "Hmm... Something is wrong, here. Better be careful." Caliburn said, sounding very uneasy, as they approached the castle's entrance. As soon as they entered the castle grounds, a pack of King Arthur's demons appeared. Snappy quickly dealt with them and continued on his way. "Everyone's acting strange. Let us survey the area ahead." Caliburn advised. "Right..." Snappy agreed, as they continued down the path, just then more and more demons began to appear. Snappy soon found himself completely surrounded. "This is going to be fun." Snappy said. "I highly doubt I can call this fun." Caliburn said. As soon as the demons made their move; Snappy swung Caliburn in a full circle; taking them all out a once. "See? What'd I smurf you?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "Hmm... Just a little bit of luck." Caliburn responded. "Whatever! Let's keep smurfing." Snappy said, as they continued on their way down the path. As they followed the path deeper into the castle grounds; Snappy could see several villagers running away, with more demons appearing. "Are you okay?" Snappy tried asking the villagers. "It's no use trying to talk to them when there are enemies around." Caliburn said. Snappy swung Caliburn at each demon as he passed, taking them all out in a single swing, before heading further into the castle grounds. As he followed the paths into the castle grounds; Snappy came to a large square; and noticed that there was a large group of demons patrolling the area. "Hey... What's smurfing on here?" Snappy asked Caliburn quietly, whilst trying not to attract attention. "It appears to be more than just a battle." Caliburn said, quietly. Snappy looked around and noticed that there was a side street that he could take, he waited for the patrol to leave before running off down the side street and he followed it for several minutes before coming to a bridge. "I suspect the blacksmith is on the other side of this bridge," Snappy said to Caliburn. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving." Caliburn said. "All right! All right! you don't have to yell," Snappy said, before he whispered. "He's worse than Brainy." "What was that?" Caliburn asked. "Nothing!" Snappy answered quickly, before he began to run across the bridge. As they got to the halfway point on the bridge; more demons quickly appeared; blocking their path. "We're trapped on this bridge!" Caliburn said. "No problem! I'll just blast right through 'em!" Snappy said, as he wildly swung Caliburn side to side; surprisingly taking down each demon as he passed. As he approached the other side; the doors slowly creaked open as they entered and continued down the main street. Snappy soon saw the blacksmith's shop. "We're here!" Snappy said, as they finally arrived. Caliburn didn't answer; he was too dizzy from being swung around wildly. "Are you okay, Caliburn?" Snappy asked. "I'm fine... Just don't swing me around like that again." Caliburn said, as his eyes swirled around in his head, before he regained his composure. Snappy knocked on the blacksmith's door; and out walked a Smurf that Snappy recognized. "Hey! Miner!? Nah, it can't be... This is the smithy right?" Snappy asked. "It sure is, laddie! Welcome, sir knight!" the blacksmith greeted. "He is no knight. At least not yet." Caliburn corrected. "Says you." Snappy said. "What a magnificent sword!" the blacksmith said. "I've never seen one that talks before!" "Oh, it talks all right..." Snappy said, before the blacksmith took hold of Caliburn and they made their way into the workshop. The blacksmith sat in a chair and inspected Caliburn's current condition. "I know a fine blade when I see it! I am a blacksmith, after all!" the blacksmith said. "Great. Think you could sharpen this dull piece of rust?" Snappy asked. "Fool! It is you who is dull!" Caliburn said, not believing what he had just heard. "Of course I could!" the blacksmith said. "Now, what's the sword's name?" "Caliburn." Caliburn said, proudly. "Hm? Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before?" the blacksmith said, trying his hardest to remember. "Sorry, but could you smurf it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry." Snappy asked, sounding impatient. "Sure! Leave it to me, laddie!" the blacksmith said. It was sometime before the blacksmith returned with Caliburn, his blade now looked brand new. "How do you feel now?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "I feel much better now; now that my blade is sharp again," Caliburn answered. The blacksmith handed Caliburn back to Snappy. "Remember, if his blade goes blunt again, laddie, you know where to find me," the blacksmith said. "Thanks! We better get smurfing," Snappy said. "Thank you, kind blacksmith," Caliburn said, graciously, as he and Snappy left the workshop. ... As soon as they got out onto the street, Snappy wanted to ask Caliburn something. "Now what?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "Two things: I'll teach you an ability called Soul Surge; and then we must visit the Lady of the Lake." Caliburn answered. "That sounds reasonable," Snappy said, before he ran off down the street. As they traveled down the streets; more and more of King Arthur's demons began to appear; Snappy immediately screeched to a halt at the sight of their sheer numbers. "How am I supposed to smurf through that?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "With Soul Surge, knave!" Caliburn said. "How am I supposed to smurf that?" Snappy asked. "Just focus your inner energy into me and charge at your enemies, the damage you'll deal with be great." Caliburn said. Snappy began to focus, and eventually Caliburn began to glow a light red. "You know what to do now," Caliburn said. Snappy held Caliburn tightly in his hands before dashing towards the group of demons, Snappy swung Caliburn with so much force that he took the whole group down in single swing. Snappy couldn't believe what he had just seen. "You were right about, Caliburn," Snappy said. "You see? You stored up so much energy that you took out the other demons without even striking them," Caliburn said. "Just one quick question," Snappy said. "What's that?" Caliburn asked. "Was that it?" Snappy asked, sounding unimpressed. "Of course not, knave!" Caliburn answered. "You can immediately dash to another enemy straight after defeating the previous one." "Sweet!" Snappy said, eager to try it again. "Just head for the exit, knave!" Caliburn said. "Just remember to use Soul Surge to defeat your enemies along the way." "Right! You ready, Caliburn?" Snappy asked. "Hmph! I was forged ready, knave!" Caliburn answered, before Snappy headed off down the main street. As they followed the path towards the exit, more and more of King Arthur's demons began to appear. "You know what to do," Caliburn advised. Snappy smiled before he focused his inner energy into Caliburn; and soon Caliburn was glowing red. "Now's your chance," Caliburn said. "Got it!" Snappy said, before screaming loudly in order to get the demons attention, they all charged at him. Snappy waited for the perfect moment to execute Soul Surge, as the first group of demons approached; Snappy held Caliburn tightly in his hands before dashing at them with great speed and swinging Caliburn with so much force that he took the entire group down, before immediately dashing towards the second approaching group and taking them down in one swing. "I must say, you are somewhat improving." Caliburn said, sounding rather impressed. "I guess this means I'm not a knave anymore?" Snappy asked. "Oh, you're still a knave, only I will tell when you've truly become a knight," Caliburn said. Snappy groaned before running out of the castle gates and off down the stone path leading towards the Deep Woods. Smurf to Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Tyranny of the Black Knight Chapters